


The S.H.I.E.L.D Family

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All the other Avengers are mentioned, Darcy likes tasering too much and Phil to blame, F/M, Maria and Phil are Darcy's Parents, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy always wanted to hero when she was growing up, but over the years that changed for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The S.H.I.E.L.D Family

**Author's Note:**

> The banner that I made that made the story your about to read.
> 
> Maria and Phil put Darcy through school using Phil Mother maiden name of Lewis.

 

 

 

Children of SHIELD agents lives weren’t always easy, but being the daughter of SHIELD’s  top two agents, after Director Fury, life was anything but easy. Darcy learnt that, at a young age, with both her parents working away on missions or the Helicarrier, she was left with her grandmother most of the time, sometimes even Fury had agreed to watch her and what every happen during those times has been sworn to secrecy.

When Darcy was growing up she wanted to be a secret agent just like her parents, trying to save the world from the bad guys. Even though Maria and Phil were always busy they also made sure to spend at the least the weekend with their daughter, whether it was just one or both of them together.

When the family spent time together both of Maria and Phil taught Darcy lots of different things that she may need as an adult. Maria taught her how to shooting(when she was old enough) and reading people body language, while Phil taught her self-defence and how to use Taser(Again when she was old enough).

When Darcy went to high school it seem that her parents were always home, checking on who she was talking, what boys she was hanging around with and when boys did ask her out, they seem to scare the boys before going out, even Fury had scared of a few boys when he come over to see either of her parents.

Also when in high school Darcy learnt that she no longer wanted to be an agent of SHIELD, like her parents but she still wanted to change  the world and stop the bad guy just not with bullets and fists. When she left for Culver University, not only to live on her own but also to get away from her parents but no doubt they still had their eyes on her. When she did leave for University Phil gave her a taser as present, without Maria knowing.

Darcy started out as journalism major to get the truth about heroes out and how much they really helped but a year and half in she changed it for Political science, get into government and help change the world that way. Darcy secretly wanted to be a hero but without the fighting and getting hurt.

When Darcy found out that she need 6 more credit to complete her degree, she applied for the easiest and furthest away internship she could get and that how she end up in New Mexico with Jane and her stars enjoying her time learning something new.

Then Thor happened, positives of that event not only did she get to taser the God of Thunder but got to save the town from a giant metal Asgardian robot, she felt like hero after doing that. The downside of that is that SHIELD came and took over, stole Jane’s equipment and most importantly her own father stole HER IPod, so not cool and Darcy was going to get him back for that.

It wasn’t till a week later that the prefect payback idea came, in the form of Agent Arms as Darcy like call him, but Phil had told her that his name was Agent Barton. It took a few weeks before Darcy decided it was time to put the plan into action, but she need to get know him first and what he was like. Unlike all the other agents she had met while growing up, he was funny, sarcastic, had amazing arms and chest,(Yes she had seen his chest when it got too hot and he was changing clothes, but damn he may not be cut like Thor but he was still cut) and he was cute.

When Darcy did put her plan in to action, she made sure that Jane was in the trailer asleep. Grabbing a blanket, shot glasses, some food and most importantly the bottle of tequila before heading up to the roof of the radio shack where the garden chairs were. Once up there Darcy laid the blanket down on the ground and placed everything near her and waited for Agent Arms(‘’Clint’’ he told her) to show up.

When Clint did finally show up, he was wearing a jacket so his arms were covered  up, but his trousers did fantastic thing for his ass though. Darcy cracked open the tequila and gave him a shot glass filled up with the pale yellow liquid. They had both laid back watching the stars, Darcy told him of the different constellations that she learnt from working with Jane.

When Darcy woke up the next morning she was laying over Clint chest with his coat draped over her shoulder and his arms wrap around her. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest so he was still asleep. She reached for her phone careful not to wake Clint. She took a picture of both herself and Clint adding a message of ‘serves you right and I want my IPod back’ before sending it to her father, smiling smugly to herself and decided going back to sleep on Agent Arms was the best idea.

After Darcy internship was over she went back to Culver so that she could graduate, she was happy to see her parents again this time not on SHIELD business. When Maria found out what happen with Clint, she couldn’t help but grin at her daughter at the creative  way of getting back at her father. It was a week after graduating that mother came to her asking if would go back to working with Jane, because apparently Jane didn’t trust anyone that SHIELD sent to help her.

Darcy accepted the job, not only was she getting paid this time but it meant working with Jane again and she had missed the small woman she had become good friends with over her internship. She kept in contact with Clint, exchanging witty, sexy and playful texts the whole time, saw him a few times and both had very good sexy time together but then she got radio silence for a month, no warning, nothing, she was so tasering his ass next time she saw him.

Then she and Jane got moved to Tromsø that was in the middle of fucking nowhere in Norway, finding out that aliens were attacking New York, real live alien and she in the middle of now. While watching the news footage she would make out Ironman, Thor(Jane was pissed when she saw him), Hulk and her father’s man-crush Captain America. There were two other people there but she didn’t have any idea who they were, but one of them seem to have a Robin Hood complex.

When SHIELD came to pick up Darcy and Jane, they were taken back to the Helicarrier rather than New Mexico, that itself had caused Darcy to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, known something bad had happened. When they land on the great flying fortress in the sky, Darcy could see her mother standing on the deck waiting for them.

The first thing that Darcy noticed was that her father wasn’t standing next to her mother, but also that her mother had a gash above her right eye. When Darcy was out of the plane she ran to mother throwing her arms around her, feeling Maria smoothing her hair and shushing her. After Jane for escorted to a lab where she could work if wanted. Maria lead her daughter down to the medical bay where Phil was, hooked up machines to keep him breathing till his own body was strong enough to it by itself again.

For the next week and half Darcy had stayed by her father side, only leaving to get washed and food. Maria would come down after working for a few hours to see them. She and Darcy would talk about how her and Phil met and all that jazz.

By about the 9th night seeing Darcy next to Phil bed was common thing to see, hear her tell Phil all the things that Jane and herself has done while trying to bring Thor back to earth. While she was talking away to father’s prone body it was then she suddenly felt someone put a hand on her shoulder, her mind went to defence mode and in a blink of an eye, her teser was out and shocking who every it was. When she heard the thud of the body hit the ground she turned around in her seat to see who it was, half of herself was like over joyed but the other half felt bad.

After a few seconds of seeing Clint twitch she decided now would be a good time to do something. Taken off her coat and the spare blanket that was in the room, she moved placed her coat under his head and the blanket on over him till he woke up.

When Clint did come round after being shocked both him and Darcy chatted about everything that had happened, why the radio silent for a month and what’s it like being daughter of top agents. After a few hours of talking Darcy fell asleep against the bed like normal, with her hand wrapped around Phil’s. Hearing the door open Clint looked up to see Maria standing there who walked in, picking the blanket up that was still on the ground and laid it over Darcy.

Over the next few weeks all of the avengers minus Thor had been to see her father, giving herself and Maria their best wishes. Phil didn’t come out of his coma till a month later, Darcy shriek at seeing her father awake before hugging him. When Maria had come to see her daughter and she saw her husband awake she pounced and started kissing him. Darcy chose to make herself vanished from the room to let her parents have their alone time together.

Over the next few months, many things had happened to Darcy. She to move into Stark Tower with to help Jane, then she got asked by Pepper to be Tony PA as she herself took over CEO duty again, then when her father came back to work she started helping him with his new duty of liaison between the Avengers and SHIELD.

Between Jane, Bruce and Tony it didn’t take long for them to make a new rainbow bridge that brought Thor back to earth, when that happen the party didn’t finish for days and Thor had brought Asgardian ale with him, Darcy didn’t remember anything about the party after drinking one cup the ale.

During that time both her and Clint had been on a dates, half of those dates got ruined by the bad guy attacking. While Clint went to fight  the bad guys, Darcy helped get people to safety and help with anyone who had gotten injured with the first aid she knew. When Darcy normally got to the tower she would help clean Clint wound because he the most prone person she knew to getting them.

Over the last two years everything that Darcy planned to do had changed completely, she met an alien, got to save a people, graduated from Culver, worked officially for Jane, got shipped to middle of nowhere, find out that her father nearly died, moved in to Stark Tower and become Tony PA, help in her own of bring Thor back, helped her father, got to date a superhero, got trained by the Black Widow, helped Thor and Steve get used to 21st century, kept Bruce and Tony from blowing the tower up and fell in love with Clint.

So Darcy may not be saving the world like she wanted, but at least she was helping the people who were saving the world. She snuggled into Clint side after thinking about everything that happened in her life from childhood to now, deciding she wouldn’t change it for the world. She pressed a kiss in to Clint’s side, muttering a quiet I love you before closing her eyes and falling in a too a nice deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any spelling/grammar mistake then let know so I can change them and make the story better. Also let me know what you think of the story


End file.
